Forum:Is it even still possible to mod?
I was just wondering if it is still possible to mod Borderlands. My version currently is 1.0.0 . I am wondering because I wanted to get a custom sniper into the game for my montage/screwing around character but any time I try to load his willowtree(latest version) modded save the game just starts a new save and begins with the intro cinematic. I have also tried starting a fresh character, going up to the 1st New U station and having the game save then just giving him two of Mordecai's default starting sniper rifle but the same problem occurs. Any help or insight is appreciated. Archangel H66 What platform are you on? Specifically which version of WillowTree are you using? I would strongly suggest you provide people with more information as to your predicament, and heed the glaring warnings given to you when creating pages. 14:33, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry about the templates. I tried to preview my post before posting and when I went back into editing they were gone. With signing I have no idea where to do it. I am on the PC. I am using version 11 of WillowTree (The .zip file name is WillowTree#Beta11). As to more information, I am trying to set up a modded character save(Mordecai) for the purposes of messing around and making montages or funny clips. I have progressed this character up to the point at which I am standing in Fyrestone next to the New U station and I have been given the quest "Bone Head's Theft" by Scooter. I then backed up my saves and opened this character in WillowTree v11 and proceded to create a new weapon in his inventory. The weapon was a VRR500 Pearl Cyclops which I created in the Gear Calculator. The Gear Calculator verified this as being legit and I then copied the code for the weapon into a notepad document. I saved the document and then created a new weapon in his inventory (In WillowTree) imported the weapon data from the notepad file, saved the weapon changes, saved the edited .sav file and overwrote the old one. I then started up the game tried to load my save file and the game started a new save file (It went through the whole intro cutscene etc and a new save was created when I double checked in the menu and my save directory). After this I tried starting a fresh character, talking to Claptrap, checking in at the New U and changing my name. After this I again loaded up WillowTree and I made an exact copy of Mordecai's starting sniper rifle so the character should have 2 of the same sniper rifle when I load the save ingame. When I saved and overwrote and then tried to open it ingame though the same thing happened, a whole new character was started. Archangel H66 15:01, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Unsigned post i know, try doing the first few missions and get to lvl 5 so you have a "full character" (first skill point and whotnot) i know its a pain but thats what i've noticed fixes most of the issues in WillowTree. if that doesn't work then come back. I tried getting a "full character", unfortunately it still didn't work. Archangel H66 13:41, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Its most likely the version of willowtree you are using. I was trying to transfer weapons from one character to another with willowtree (since I have no desire to mod) and ended up downloading 2 versions, and doing tests. The one was able to duplicate a gun and the other was able to duplicate a character. The final result in trying to transfer was duped weapons that had minimum levels LOL. I just dropped all duped items and decided to not worry about it. I am sure there are people who know WAY more than I do, hopefully they will help you. You could try other versions, but I myself would say just play the game as it is :) I am the best robot 16:04, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks to everyone who tried to help. I have solved my problem. I got the Gibbed BL editor and that seems to hotfix any edits that I do :) Archangel H66 16:52, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - OP stated version is 1.0. WT has changed much since that version. needs older version of WT for unrestricted modding.)